There are a variety of floatation devices available on the market today. Some examples of floatation devices include boats, rafts, mattresses, tubes, watercrafts and floats. Some of the floatation devices are formed from pressurized pontoons, shaped fiberglass, or a dense foam material designed to provide the requisite bouncy needed for the floatation device to remain afloat. Popular floatation devices known in the art include inflatable life rafts. Inflatable life rafts provide the advantages of being compact, inexpensive to purchase, lightweight, and easy to store and transport when deflated.
Generally, inflatable life rafts are designed for either recreational use or are adapted for emergency or rescue operations. Most inflatable life rafts used for recreational activities typically include inflatable rafts or mattresses that are fabricated from a plastic or other gas impervious material forming one or more inflatable chambers for receiving air or gas therein through an inflation valve. It is common that on many occasions, a user does not take the requisite time needed to adequately deflate the inflatable raft after use, resulting in the raft material rotting over time. In those occasions when a user does deflate the inflatable life raft, the user generally gathers the deflated raft together in a bundle making it difficult for storing, carrying and transporting the bulky raft. Most prior art inflatable rafts cannot be easily stored in a backpack, in luggage, hung in the closet, or conveniently transported effectively. In an emergency, the raft is not configured for a rapid and unencumbered deployment.
Often times when boating, some individuals feel nervous in relying only on a lift jacket. For some people a life jacket is just not enough. In the event of an emergency on the water, the life jacket does not offer the luxury of having lifesaving accessories available to the wearer. Further, in situations where only one floatation device is available to a plurality of people, such as a lifeboat, many individuals have difficulty swimming or simply cannot swim to a deployed lifeboat. Lifeboats tend to be bulky, expensive and permanently stored on a vessel.
Accordingly, there remains in the art a need for an inflatable life raft designed for recreational use, emergency use, or rescue operations where the inflatable life raft is inexpensive, and easy to inflate, to deflate, to store in a fully deflated state and to transport. In addition, the life raft should be able to be thrown in a selected direction, preferably in both the deflated and inflated states, in order for the raft to constitute a throwable floating aid for rescuing persons who are in risk of drowning.